Blood and Shame
by BigBlacKitty
Summary: When Fai finally receives the bashing he deserves, Kurogane notices that he’d rather have it he’d ducked. [KuroxFai'ness]


**A/N: **_This is my very first TRC ff ever! And it's obvious it had to be KuroxFai. After all, what could inspire you more, ne? I got the idea from a short clip in the AMV I saw ("Rest in Pieces"), when Kurogane takes a swing at Fai with a broom. So this just popped into my head… while having a blackout from over-studying for mock GCSES. XP Anyway, please read and review, but be gentle. Dedicated to my own Kuro-ni rper and inspirating friend, Shakeda-san. Hope you like it...-smiles-_

* * *

As often as Kurogane wanted to bash the annoyingly bouncy mage around his fluffy, blonde head, he had never toyed with the idea of what would actually happen would he ever succeed. He had always imagined, in those flashes of red hot rage that the feeling of broom meeting skull would be strangely satisfying and calming, bringing his tightly clasped fists to relax to his sides. Only he had always thought Fai would surely never fail to dodge. He didn't know the young mage for long but there was something about the way he laughed every time the ninja lunged for him that suggested he had never been confronted unexpectedly with pain, at least if he was in his normal condition.

How quickly things can change, how fast an unexpected swipe can collide against its target….And when it did, it was like nothing Kurogane had ever felt before.

"Serves you right…" He growled as he turned around, swinging the broom over to rest on his shoulder, glad the irritating catcalling of 'Kuro-tan" and "Kuro-nii" had finally subsided. His head deflated and his complexion faded back to average but once he had cooled down, realization drifted in instead. It was far…_far _too quiet. Fai was still in the room, for God's Sake…

No whining, no fake tears hiding an amused smile. Silence. Eyes narrowing, Kurogane spun around, focusing on the mage, who was still laying crumpled on the ground, hair a mess over his face. _Oh shoot…_

The broom dropping from pale hands, Kurogane rushed over and leaned above Fai, grabbing his shoulder and shaking it slightly, though still suspicious. After all that he had experienced with Fai, nothing the young man did could ever be predicted. But Fai remained as he was, except for a small groan and shrugging of the shoulder Kurogane had seized.

"……Ow" As the hair parted, Kurogane's fiery red eyes widened at the sight of blood running down the boy's nose, a few drops tainting his sparkling white shirt. Now this was a completely new experience. Fai didn't look good bleeding, nor crumpled up like that, a weak smirk of defeat painted on his features.

"…You're a meanie, Kuro-tan…"

"HELL! You idiot! What are you doing waiting for a blow to hit you smack in the face?!" Kurogane could feel his fingers tightening around the smooth fabric of Fai's shirt, holding him up to his face in annoyance and guilt. He had hit him and now he was bleeding. The satisfaction had melted away long ago and all that was left was sickening remorse, something the ninja wasn't used to at the sight of blood. But this wasn't anyone. This was _Fai._ Happy go lucky Fai. Annoying Fai, bothersome, infuriating Fai. _Fai._

The mage pouted as he stared back into those dark, scarlet eyes only inches from his, holding in a wince from his offended nose. Even though it was obvious that he was hurt, there was something in the glint of his eyes that suggested he was –in some way- enjoying this other form of attention. Then, following a further moment of silence, Fai beamed warmly and tilted his head to one side, fluffy blonde hair flopping elegantly to one side. Kurogane sighed and let him go again, surprised by his own sincerity. Seriously, he was getting soft. …And all because of _him._

There was something about that which had a strange effect on his circulation and Kurogane quickly turned his back to his observer before the blush could be detected. It was his fault he had hit him…he had never wanted him to get hurt…just make him shut up.

"Listen, I-….Urg-…I'm sorry, ok?!" He spat out over his shoulder, blood rising to tanned cheeks. "And next time, you _dodge_ when you see something coming your—"

It was remarkable how fast a blush could turn into a fire of rage as Kurogane spun around to face the one who had just bashed him around his head with the same broom that had met his nose a few seconds ago. Fai set up an innocent expression but there was an obvious smirk of mischief hidden behind that bright, composed face.

"Oops…"

"WHY YOU—"

So there he was again, chasing a squealing Fai around the café, his fists clenched with frustration and mortification as he felt his head throb from the mild smack he had received. Oh he knew _exactly _what he'd do to the mage once he caught up with him. But somewhere deep down, hidden by the flames of fury, relief washed over the scorches of shame. After all, Fai was smiling again.


End file.
